1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting devices for vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
An important aspect relating to the design of these devices is to avoid the devices being subjected to the formation of condensation misting on the internal face of closing glass which the devices comprise, and also to avoid the accumulation of dust and deposits thereon.
To this end, it is feasible, for example, to provide the housings of these devices with a ventilation orifice which contributes in particular to ensuring good ventilation in the interior volume thereof.
However, there are drawbacks with such a procedure. Specifically, the presence of a ventilation orifice contributes to increasing the number of possible locations through which moisture and dust are likely to enter, which limits the advantage of such an orifice and promotes penetration of dust into the enclosure of these devices.